Angel of Pain
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Edward, Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle vamps. Bella, Em, Jasper human and triplets. When the Swans are forced to marry the Cullens will they go with plan D?
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Pain

Table of Contents:

Shock It

Chapter 1: Shock It (EPOV)

"Edward!"

I sighed and got off my couch, turning off the stereo in the process. I went downstairs to find my entire family in the 'meeting room' (or as Alice put it the 'council room'). Since we didn't eat and the dining room was a prop, we turned in into the room where we held family meetings.

Carlisle was sitting in his rightful place as the leader of our coven. On his right was Esme. I took my place on Carlisle's left as Alice waved from her seat (beside Esme). The seat beside her was empty and then there was Rosalie. Beside Rosalie there were two empty spots and then me. The empty spaces were for our mates (if we ever found them).

The weird thing was that everyone except Alice was looking glum.

"_Ah the poor dears! After what happened they must be so upset,"_ Esme was thinking. Who was she talking about?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pathetic Protests

[EPOV]

I gasped the moment I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He gave me a look that clearly told me to shut my mouth.

I was horrified. How could Carlisle do this to me? How could he do this to us?

"Okay everyone! I have called for this meeting to tell you my decision," he began.

"Recently I was talking to a friend of mine. He's human. He is also dying because of cancer. He has a daughter and two sons. He wanted his children married and in good hands before he dies," he paused to let us take in all he said. "We talked and decided that his children would marry you three."

"Carlisle! Their humans and we're vampires. Did you forget that?"

"No I didn't Edward. They know about us already."

"Carlisle we can't ruin their life like this," I hissed back.

"Edward the Volturi knows they know so either way they would become one of us," he explained.

"How do they know?" Alice chirped.

"I don't know everything but I know that they've been bitten before," he said, ignoring all the gasps. "But the venom was sucked out. Guys I've already agreed to this and you can't back out. Rosalie and Alice already agree to this"

Carlisle was practically pleading at the end.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Fine. We'll try," I said slowly.

As I got up from the table I sighed. This was going to be a long eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mysterious Disappearances

[EPOV]

I sighed. Another day of school. Though the good thing is that today is the last day we would be attending Forks High. Who knew the engagement had its pros? The bad thing? Everyone in Forks knew about the engagement.

"Edward! Were going to be late," Alice called from downstairs. I ran down and followed the others into the garage. We were going to take

Rosalie's BMW since it was the last day. I got into the passenger seat as Alice took the back and Rosalie drove.

"I wonder how they look like,' Alice mused in a frustrated tone.

"You can't see them?" the rest of us shouted.

"No. The first vision I had of them only included the two guys. But they had their back to me so I only saw their hair. One of them was tall, blonde, and very thin. The other guy had curly brown hair and was huge! I'm not joking. Big muscles and everything. He's even bigger than Felix," Alice exclaimed.

"The girl?" I asked.

"Well in that first vision seconds after I saw the guys a girl came. She too had her back to me. I saw her for a second before the vision went blurry. I tried to see again but the visions of the girl are too blurry. I tried to see next months weather and visions were perfectly clear. It's like the girl is blocking me," she frowned as she said this. Rosalie and I were too shocked to say anything for awhile.

"We have to tell Carlisle when we get home," I said, finally breaking the silence.

When we entered the school parking lot everyone started talking in hushed whispers.

"Oh my god! Did you hear about the engagement? The Swans are so lucky."

"I heard their engaged to those emo freaks. I mean I'm way prettier than that Isabella."

"I pity the Cullens. They're going to spend their entire life with freaks. I bet it's an arranged marriage because we all know the Edward loves me."

"What do they mean about emo freaks?" I asked the others. They just shrugged and we got out of the car.

"Yes! Bella's coming back! Though I feel bad for her. She isn't the type for arranged marriages," thought Angela, a shy girl whose thoughts were always very kind. She was the only girl who wasn't obsessed with us and I was grateful for that.

By lunch time I had gathered lots of information about the Swan's, but not enough. I did know the guys' names were Jasper and Emmett. The girl was Isabella but she liked to be called Bella.

For some unknown reason everyone only thought their names and not the Swan's themselves. I was itching to know how they looked like.

When Alice, Rosalie and I entered the cafeteria all heads turned to us and everyone started whispering. We got our lunch-for show of course- and went to sit at our table. It was supposed to be the most secluded table in the cafeteria since it was is a corner away from the rest but since everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us it wasn't serving it's purpose. Rosalie glared at everyone who looked our way and soon enough no one was staring at us. Though some people kept stealing glancing at us.

"I asked Angela to sit with us today. It seems like she knows a lot about the Swan's. Maybe she can tell us something so be nice to if you want to know more," Alice explained. We nodded and looked out the window. It would be okay if Angela sat with us because her scent isn't that strong. A few minutes later Alice spoke up.

"Hey Angela," she chirped. Rosalie and I looked around to see Angela sitting down between Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi Angela," Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Hey guys! Thanks for asking me to sit with you guys. It's nice of you to ask," she said cheerfully.

"Oh it was nothing. We wanted you to sit with us. We're happy you agreed," Rosalie told her while Alice and I nodded along.

"If you guys don't mind me asking but are the rumors right? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want," she added on quickly.

"It's okay. They're true." I told her.

"Arranged marriage isn't is?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

"If anyone knows Bella it's me. She absolutely loathes arranged marriages. She's more of the true love and soul mate type. And her attitude to arranged marriages probably rubbed off onto Jasper and Emmett. I bet they tried everything they could to get out of this even though Bella isn't one to disagree," she informed us.

"So do you know a lot about the Swans?" Alice asked her.

"Uh yeah we were best friends. Attached at the hook."

"What do you mean were?"

"Don't you know what happened?" she asked totally thrown into shock. We shook our heads.

"You guys don't know the story of the Swans?"

"No," Alice said. "Are we supposed to know?"

"Of course! But since you weren't here when it happened so you're excused."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Well no one knows the entire story but there are some parts that we do," she explained. "It's a mystery tale."

She must have gotten the message from our eager faces because she put her burger down and sighed.

"Well it all started when Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were born. You see their triplets and don't look alike at all. Neither of them have any of Charlie's looks. So naturally Charlie blamed Renée his wife. He had seen her talking with a man at work. So he had his suspicions. He loved Bella, Jasper, Emmett with his life but Renée didn't. She never wanted children. She started working extra late and drinking a lot. She and Charlie started arguing a lot. She was never home and he had to go to work too. He always made the dinner for the kids and took care of them. She never did anything for them. He would always be the one to tuck them in bed at night and give them a goodnight kiss. He would always pick and drop them off at school and pick them up. He would always go to Emmett and Jasper's football and basketball matches. He would always be the one cheering them on at everything. He would be the first person they would go to for anything. At first they tried to get their mom's attention but she ignored them so they gave up. When they were three Renée stopped working so Charlie had work extra hard to earn money and take care of them. I mean he's one man working and caring for three kids. He wasn't superman so when they turned four they told him to continue with his life and that they could care for themselves. After many arguments he agreed. So he would work day and night with only a few hours of sleep while the three cared for each other and the house. Bella would cook and Emmett would clean. Jasper would do the shopping and laundry. Charlie bought them bikes so they rode to and from school. Sometimes they would walk through the woods. It was hard for them but they were happy. They had each other and their father. I can't imagine cooking and caring for the house at the age of four. When they turned five Renée started abusing them. But they were strong. They would never cry out or complain. They endured it for each other. Charlie never noticed but when they were fourteen Charlie had come home early to surprise them when he found Renée abusing them. She ran away before he could stop her and died when a car hit her. Charlie hated himself for never being home. I thought something was wrong because the three of them had stopped talking. So life became better for them when Renée died. Everything was good again until when they went to Alaska for a vacation birthday present for the three. A month later they came back. I went to see them but they told me they were leaving this place. They were going to any place other then here. Apparently something bad happened because they looked shaken. Bella was the worst and she kept bursting into tears. Thankfully Emmett and Jasper were there to comfort her. We were upstairs and I was helping them pack when Bella went down to get a drink. We heard a thud and found bell unconscious on the floor with a knife in her had and a bloody wound on her stomach. She tried to kill herself. Then the next thing everyone knew was that they had disappeared from the hospital. Bella hadn't even been dismissed yet," she finished with a whisper. This was the longest speech I had ever heard Angela say. I was shocked to say the least. They had been through so much and how they surprised I don't know.

After lunch we skipped the rest of the evening and left for home. We were too in thought to do anything. When we go home we immediately told Esme and Carlisle everything that happened today including the visions. Carlisle was staying home because the Swans were coming over today.

When we told him everything he just ran up to his study with out saying a word. We turned to ask Esme what was that al about since Carlisle was blocking him mind but she wouldn't meet our eyes and left to see to her backyard.

I heard a gasp and turned to see Alice in a vision. I looked into her mind and what I saw made me want to cry.

Alice snapped out of in and ran up to her room.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked. "What did she see?"

I took a deep breath and just shook my head sadly. I ran out of the house to hunt and to my dismay Rosalie followed. She watched as I hunted. After I finished my meal, I turned to her.

"What?" I said angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I want o suggest you the story "Let the games begin" my really good friend sweetcrimefighter.

Keep on reading…

Chapter 4:

[EPOV]

"I want to know what Alice saw," Rosalie whined. I sighed. I guess she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"She saw the Swans again. It was a happy Bella and the others beside the Volturi. She saw only their backs but she could tell it was them. She saw the three of them as Aro's prize jewel and us on the floor in front of them begging for mercy," I said. I heard a sharp intake of breathe from beside me.

"Oh my! Edward I think you were right. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. In the vision they were happy to see us in pain so how can this marriage possibly work? I mean how will we spend the rest of eternity with such coldhearted people? Such cruel people?" Rosalie said anxiously.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know! But Angela told us they were very kind."

"Edward the abuse probably made them insane. Whatever happened in Alaska changed them. They're not the nice little Swans like before. We should probably break off the engagement and all connections to them," Rosalie said with a growl.

"Rose," I started but I was cut off by my iphone.

_Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin about your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make...  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh  
(It's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh  
(G-spot g-spot let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)  
_It was Alice.

"Alice why the fuck did you change my ringtone to birthday sex?" I growled.

"Shut up Edward! I had another vision. It was different. Bella and the others were vampires and they were defending us against the Volturi. Bella and Jasper were stopping the Volturi from taking you and me. But the vision was from behind the Swans again so I saw nothing but their backs," Alice gave a frustrated sigh before continuing. "Anyways you need to come back. The Swans are coming in 10 minutes."

With that she hung up and I growled. I explained the situation to Rosalie and we headed for home. When we got back everyone was sitting on the sofa and nodded to acknowledge our arrival. Rosalie and I sat down too and we waited in silence.

A few minutes later the silence was interrupted by a conversation going on inside the house that was making its way to our house.

"Now guys be nice! I know you don't particularly enjoy the company of their kind but for you old man just please," Someone begged.

"We'll try Dad but we can't promise you anything," a male with a slight southern accent replied.

"We will but don't expect us to get all lovey-dovey with these bloodsuckers," Another voice added. This one was more masculine. We flinched at the word bloodsucker.

"What does Bella say?" This first voice mumbled.

"She'll try and make the best out of the situation," The southern male said.

Then there was silence again. Until-.

"Great! The leeches are filthy rich!"

"Shhh! Emmett they can here you!" The southern male said chuckling. "We can do this Bells! Come on we're Swans! Emmett, Bella let's pull ourselves together and show these vampires our guts."

The guy seemed to be giving himself a prep talk. Bella didn't say anything! How odd.

There were three sharp raps on the door and Carlisle and Esme got up to greet the guests.

"Ah Charlie! What a pleasure. I can seeing you're holding good. This must be Jasper and Emmett! How big they've gotten. And Isabella looks as beautiful as ever! Meet my wife Esme. Come on in," Carlisle greeted in almost one breath.

They walked into the living room where we were seated.

Charlie was tall man with curly brown hair and a kind weathered face. He looked wiped.

Emmett was huge! There was no other word for it. He was even bigger than Felix with his large muscles and grizzly built body. His hair was darker than Charlie's and curlier. He had a serious protective look of him. He looked nothing like Charlie.

The other guy who I assumed was Jasper was tall and lean. He had messy blonde hair that swept into his eyes. Jasper had a calming aura to him and he too looked protective. Jasper looked like the complete opposite of Charlie.

Bella was…

I, a vampire, was lost for words. She was an angel. The most beautiful angel I ever saw in the world and my existence. She looked so fragile and vulnerable standing there between Emmett and Jasper. Her silk brown curls that went a bit past her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She had a small slender body with beauty radiating off of her. She wore a black silk robe like Emmett and Jasper. She turned her doe-like eyes to look at me.

I gave a sharp intake of breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

[EPOV]

Her eyes pierced through me. I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was like I was under a spell.

"Do sit down," Carlisle said. Bella broke the connection by turning her head away to look at Carlisle. The only available seats were beside me and Carlisle. Charlie sat down beside Carlisle leaving the three to sit beside me.

Bella sighed and took a seat beside me. Emmett and Jasper sat down on the other side of Bella. Bella was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I'm forever grateful of you for doing this," Charlie said earnestly.

"Oh it's nothing. Besides you're making us happy too." Rosalie said kindly.

"So when's the wedding?" Alice chirped.

"Today's Friday so on Sunday," Esme explained. What the hell? That early? So I was going to marry someone I met two days before my wedding? Ridiculous!

"Why that early?" Emmett asked a bit too loudly. "I mean we do need some time."

Jasper and Bella nodded fervently.

"The earlier the better when you consider your father's health," Carlisle said softly.

We all nodded reluctantly.

"But how do we get the wedding preparations done in such a short notice?" Alice protested.

"We'll manage," Carlisle said.

"We'll go and talk in the garden so you guys can get to know each other," Esme said and she, Carlisle, and Charlie left.

"Um…" Alice said looking at the three humans. "So…"

Emmett looked at her blankly.

"You're short," he stated.

"What?" Alice and Rosalie shouted.

Emmett just shrugged and looked around.

Jasper and Bella both slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What's that for? I was complimenting her. Being short is good you know. You can get into small places that others can't," he said knowingly. Jasper and Bella rolled their eyes.

"Thanks Emmett," Alice said with a smile.

Emmett shrugged again and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the Xbox and widened.

"How do you have that new death game? It's like only available in Japan," Emmett said with disbelief.

Jasper bent over and whispered something in Bella's ear that I didn't catch. She laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Connections," Alice replied simply.

Emmett looked at it longingly.

"You want to play?" Alice asked him. "I'll verse you."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett roared.

Then he and Alice set to play Death Zone 2 **(A.N: I made up the game since I don't play video games) **while we watched.

After Emmett beat Alice three times she gave up.

"Hah no one can beat the unbeatable Emmett. I got the skills," Emmett said proudly.

"The skills of an idiot," Jasper muttered.

He got up and took Alice's place. He had a determined look on his face.

I watched amazed as Jasper beat Emmett twice but Emmett beat him in the first game. Then he got up and smirked.

"Beat you! Ha!" Jasper boasted. "Who's unbeatable now?"

"Whatever! Beginners luck!" Emmett retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Oh really? Fine you against Bella! Winner gets fifty bucks! Loser pays the bill at the lodge tonight!" Jasper challenged.

"Fine you're on!"

"Guys what about Bella? What about her opinion?" Alice trilled in her soprano voice.

"She's up for the challenge! Right Bells?" Jasper said.

Bella didn't say anything. She just got up and kissed Jasper on the cheek then sat down beside Emmett. She grabbed the controller and began. Watch Emmett and Bella fight in Death Zone 2 was an experience. Emmett was a skilled swordsman and Bella was an experienced assassin. From the looks of it, it was a tie.

The match went on for 20 minutes surprisingly before Bella gained the upper hand and beat Emmett.

"No!" Emmett moaned.

Bella grinned and held her hand out at Emmett. He glared at Jasper before taking fifty dollars out of his pocket and giving them to Bella who pocketed them with a grin.

"I want to try!" Rosalie said and grabbed the controller from Emmett.

Five minutes later Rosalie groaned in defeat and Alice took her spot.

Bella beat Alice too and Jasper after that.

After beating them she turned to me with the other controller. The others looked at me as I took the controller and took a seat beside Bella.

Bella remained the same assassin for the last few games and didn't change now. I chose the dark ninja and we started.

I was a champion at this game and here I was getting beaten by Bella. At first it was a tie but 25 minutes later I was losing badly.

Then all of a sudden Bella killed me. I groaned and Bella grinned. Alice and Rosalie glared at her but her brothers looked at her proudly.

"You make us so proud little sis!" Emmett said and he pulled Bella into a hug. "I taught you well."

Jasper scoffed but Bella giggled.

She kissed Emmett cheek, skipped over to the sofa, and sat down beside me.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie took their previous seats too.

"So which one of you is Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Me," Rosalie answered.

Emmett nodded and smiled.

Jasper and Bella smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for? I was curious! I don't think I'd like to find out that I'm marrying a pixie at the altar. Bit of a nasty shock don't you think?" Emmett whined.

"You're not engaged to the pixie!" Jasper whispered in his ear.

"I know that!" Emmett said defensively. Jasper ignored him.

"So you're Alice and you're Edward?" Jasper said pointing us out individually.

We nodded and he shrugged.

"Why are you guys wearing those robes anyway?" Rosalie asked. "They're so out of fashion!"

"Why do you care?" Emmett retorted.

Rosalie huffed and examined her dark blue nails.

"I don't really think dark blue is my color. I think pink would be so much better," Rosalie mused.

Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes and Bella smirked.

_________________________________________

After the Swans left Rosalie sighed and Alice giggled.

We all looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"He was so cute! Jasper!" Alice chirped.

I gaped at her and Rosalie smirked. Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"Emmett was so adorable," Rosalie simpered.

Then they both smiled wickedly and turned to me.

"How was Bella Edward?" Alice asked innocently. A bit too innocently if you ask me.

"An angel," I breathed and walked out of the room. I walked out of the house to a boulder at the edge of the river near our house.

I spent a few minutes staring at the river's current. The way it swished and flew in several places while remaining on course at the same time.

I heard soft thuds as two pairs of feet made their way towards the river. I didn't look up as Alice and Rosalie took a seat on either side of me.

"Edward?"

I still didn't look up when Alice spoke. I merely nodded to acknowledge their presence.

"Edward we had an idea," Rosalie said nervously. That was odd. Rosalie was never nervous and she never beat around the bush. She was very straight foreword.

"What idea?" I asked. I picked up a leaf and dipped the tip of it into the water.

"Well it's something to do with the Swans," Alice said.

"What about the Swans?" I said and swayed the leaf around.

"We're going to spy on them!" Alice said confidently.

"What?" I yelped. I whipped around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're going to spy on the Swans to find out more about them," Rosalie said. "We won't be able to learn anything about them in two days! So this is the best option."

I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by Alice.

"Edward! This is not only the best option. It's also the only. Besides it's not like we're doing it for a bad reason. Please?"

Alice gave me her puppy dog pout and I gave in.

Alright! Are we leaving now?" I asked.

Rosalie and Alice nodded enthusiastically.

The three of us got up.

"Do you know where they might be now?" I asked.

"I can't tell you accurately because of my visions but from what they said before they will most probably be at the lodge," Alice said and we ran through the forest. We circled around and ended up at the edge of the trees beside the lodge.

Through the window we could see Emmett, Jasper, and Bella laughing and eating. Charlie was no where to be seen.

We shifted closer and heard their conversation.

"Wow Emmett! You're such a pig!" Jasper said as Emmett stuffed himself with food.

"Hey! I'm hungry," Emmett defended himself. "I'm a growing boy. I need my food!"

Bella and Jasper laughed.

"No wonder Patricia dumped you! You eat too much," Jasper said.

Emmett put his spoon down and looked up.

"That's why you never date smoking hot vampires. They always have excuses," Emmett advised.

What the HELL? Emmett dated a vampire before.

"Dude that's why I was dating Judy's sister. Judy's hot but unfortunately she's a vamp. Her lil sis is a human. A pretty one if you ask me," Jasper said taking a sip of his drink.

"Really? I don't think she's that pretty. Judy's cousin was definitely hot. I prefer blondes. Why are all the hot girls vampires?" Emmett mused.

"What happened to the girl who claimed you already screwed her?" Jasper asked. Bella just sat reading a book.

"Do you mean Clarice? I didn't screw her. She's lying. Showing off if you ask me. Still a proud virgin!" Emmett answered proudly.

Jasper chuckled.

"Not for long," Jasper teased.

"Don't remind me of that. Don't ruin my evening with the memory of Rosalie. There's time for that later," Emmett muttered.

I looked beside me and saw a distraught Rosalie.

"I thought you liked blondes?" Jasper asked.

"Never said I didn't but thinking of Rosalie reminds me of the marriage which isn't exactly my favorite topic."

Bella looked up from her book and sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry!" Emmett and Jasper mumbled. "We'll talk about something happier."

Then Jasper started laughing.

"Oh Emmett! Remember the girl who told everyone you were small?" Jasper laughed.

"Don't talk about her. That's why I don't trust vampires. I can't believe her. How could she call me small? I'm fucking nine inches!" Emmett protested.

Rosalie giggled.

"It's a shame that since we're triplets both of us are nine inches. If we weren't triplets them I would so be bigger," Jasper boasted.

Alice chuckled.

Bella cleared her throat.

"Will you two stop talking about your dicks in front of me?" Bella said.

I was shocked.

I didn't realize Bella spoke. Her voice was so beautiful. I could listen to her talk all day.

_________________________________________

Rosalie, Alice, and I watched the three Swans sit in their room and gossip. It was after dinner and Charlie was gone visiting his friends.

They were all in Jasper and Bella's room. There were single beds placed beside the wall. Bella's bed was on the east wall and Jasper's on the west. Both of the bed's pillows on the north side of the bed.

Jasper was sitting backwards on the computer chair. Bella was on her bed lying down and Emmett sat on Jasper's bed leaning against the wall.

They each had a can of coke.

"If only the damn marriage wasn't this close than we could have had an awesome bachelor party somewhere else," Emmett said.

"Yeah where would have you taken us? A strip club?" Bella teased.

"Precisely," Emmett said.

Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah! We're not even of age," Bella said as she took a sip of her coke.

"So who gives? Our life is about to end. We can do whatever we want. Besides we could have just used our fake id or seduced the bouncer," Emmett said casually.

"What would have we done at the bachelor party then?" Jasper asked.

"Well we would first get drunk. We would then find some hot shot girls or in Bella's case guy. Then we would have started a heated make-out session. Then that would lead to a room upstairs and then caching bye-bye virginity," Emmett said proudly.

Jasper snickered and Bella shook her head in dismay.

"You mean you want me to lose my first kiss and virginity to a random drunk stranger?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

"Better than those bloodsuckers," Emmett retorted.

"Well I heard that vampires are great kissers and awesome fuckers," Bella said conversationally.

My mouth dropped open. Rosalie and Alice smirked at me.

"Who told you that?" Jasper asked her incredulously.

"Heidi. She gave me a talking to the moment I came out of Alec's room."

What the hell was she doing in Alec's room?

"What were you doing in there?" Emmett asked with narrowed eyes.

"While Jane was teaching you self-defense Jasper, and Heidi was teaching you how to seduce a girl Emmett, Alec taught me how to hack professionally," Bella retorted.

Emmett and Jasper snorted.

"So personally I'd rather kiss Edward Cullen than a high random stranger."

My heart soared.

"Suit yourself," Emmett said shrugging.

Bella giggled.

"So what are we going to do about the arranged marriage?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing! We can't do anything about it," Jasper answered.

"Actually we can. There are a few answers," Emmett said knowingly.

"I don't see any other options," Bella said, amused.

"Actually there are a few," Emmett said seriously.

"What are they?" Jasper asked just as seriously.

"Well a) running away, b) throwing tantrums and protesting, c) Becoming a rebel, d) agreeing to the marriage without a fight, e) affair, f) suicide," Emmett said.

Bella and Jasper looked at him incredulously.

"First of all we can't run away because they can trace our scent and Alice is physic so she can see our plan. Second of all throwing tantrums and protesting won't work. The wedding is on Sunday. We certainly don't have enough time to convince the adults. Third I don't really want to become and rebel and becoming one won't help one bit. Fifth who are we going to have an affair with? Also I think d is the best option we have," Bella explained.

Jasper and Emmett looked confused.

Bell sighed and sat up.

"Look at it like this. If we disagree to the marriage than we will have to obey to Aro's part of the deal. If we don't marry the Cullen's then we are slaves to the Volturi forever. Aro will give us to Heidi, Alec, and Jane. I certainly don't want to spend forever as Alec's mate. The Volturi are cruel and ruthless. They will force us to work for them. We'll have to drink human blood. Alec, Heidi, and Jane will force us into things we don't want. Practically rape if you ask me. If we go with the Cullen's then we will have a certain amount of freedom. The Cullen's won't make us kill newborn vampires and go on missions. We'll be able to drink animal blood instead of human. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie won't force us to do anything. I trust the Cullens. They're different. So much more civilized. The Cullens are good people," Bella explained.

"How can you trust them so easily?" Emmett asked.

"From what I've heard about them they're really good. They're kind and understanding. Em…Jas… the Cullen's can give us so much more. I'm not talking about money or riches. They can give us a life. They can give us what we've always wanted," Bella answered soothingly.

"What do you mean they can give us what we've always wanted?" Jasper asked.

"They can give us a kind, loving family. We will finally have a loving mother," Bella retorted and looked hem dead in the eye.

_________________________________________

Sorry about not updating sooner.

I had so much on my mind. I wasn't sure if I should continue this story so please do tell me if it's good enough to continue.

Love,

Shagun


	6. Chapter 6

"_How can you trust them so easily?" Emmett asked._

"_From what I've heard about them they're really good. They're kind and understanding. Em…Jas… the Cullen's can give us so much more. I'm not talking about money or riches. They can give us a life. They can give us what we've always wanted," Bella answered soothingly._

"_What do you mean they can give us what we've always wanted?" Jasper asked._

"_They can give us a kind, loving family. We will finally have a loving mother," Bella retorted and looked hem dead in the eye._

_________________________________________

Chapter 6: 

[EPOV]

The response was immediate. Jasper fell off his chair and Emmett spilled coke all over him.

"Crap!" Emmett swore as he stared down at his ruined shirt.

"Hey guys!"

I whipped around to see Carlisle and Esme standing beside us.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"We would also like to learn something about our daughter and sons-in laws," Esme explained.

I nodded and turned back to Bella and her brothers.

Bella helped Jasper up and he dusted his clothes.

"The floor is covered with inches of dust. Disgusting!" Jasper said.

"Great! Jane gave me this shirt," Emmett said.

He took the shirt off and threw it into a corner of the room.

His chest was big and well toned. His six-pack abs gleamed in the light.

Bella gave a low whistle and Jasper chuckled.

Rosalie gasped.

"He's gorgeous!" Rosalie hissed

"Shut up guys," Emmett said. "Hey Jasper you have another coke?"

"Yeah man," Jasper answered and passed him another can of coke.

"I'd like one too. I finished mine," Bella said and Jasper passed her one too.

Then both of the guys turned to look at Bella in the eye.

"Bella your crazy. Out of your mind," Jasper stated.

"Barking mad if you ask me," Emmett said sourly. "We don't need a fucking mother."

Esme gasped and I frowned.

"Yes we do. I do. You do. We all do. Everyone needs a mother. I know how much you want a mother," Bella said sharply.

"No we don't need a mother. We don't need someone to tell us what to do or beat us. We're a family of three and always, remember that," Jasper said.

"Not all mothers are like Renée. Renée was just different. Mothers are kind and love you with all their heart. Mothers are always there for you when you're hurt and when you accomplish something. Mothers are loving and will cherish you in their hearts forever. Mothers take care of you and are always there if you want to talk," Bella explained. "They are always there to ask about your day and plan your parties too. They will love you no matter what. Every child needs a mother's love."

"Bella forget it. If I go with the Cullen family it won't mean Esme's our mother. There's only one mother for everyone. If that mother fails and dies or hates you then there's no other mother. Get it into you're head. There's no way Esme's going to be our mother. And you're not going to go to her and cuddle with her or call her mother. There's no way!" Emmett yelled.

"Who said you can decide for me? It's my life! I can go call Carmen and Eleazar my parents for all I want! It's my decision! You want to be orphans than go ahead. Well you know what? I don't! I want a mother to love me. I want a dad to love me. I want parents! I sick of taking care of myself my entire life. I want someone to take care of me. Even if it's only for a day. I'm only a kid," Bella yelled back.

"You have us! We can take care of you! We always do. You're never alone!" Jasper yelled.

"I give up okay! Your prejudice for mothers and vampires is going to get me nowhere. I'm going to get some air," Bella whispered.

She left the room.

Emmett and Jasper both groaned and sat down with their heads in their hands.

We watched as Bella walked out of the house and started to walk into the forest. She kept to the path.

"Come on! We have to follow her!" Alice hissed and went after Bella. We followed Alice and kept a safe from Bella.

Bella walked down the path for fifteen minutes and then she veered off the path.

I exchanged a glance with Alice but continued to follow Bella. Bella walked through the wild forest for an hour. We all kept a silence.

Suddenly she stopped and whipped around. She looked towards our direction with narrowed eyes.

"Shit!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry for not updating sooner. Grade eight is driving me insane!_

_For those who also read Death and Poison, don't worry. I'm updating soon. Along with Untouched._

_Love,_

_Shagun. C_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella walked down the path for fifteen minutes and then she veered off the path._

_I exchanged a glance with Alice but continued to follow Bella. Bella walked through the wild forest for an hour. We all kept a silence._

_Suddenly she stopped and whipped around. She looked towards our direction with narrowed eyes._

"_Shit!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7: 

[EPOV]

We froze. It was impossible. There was no way she could see us.

"Who's there?" Bella called.

We decided not to answer but to remain silent.

"I said who's there!" Bella called again and then she mused. "Maybe I'm just becoming paranoid? Who would want to follow me?"

After a few minutes of staring into the trees, Bella decided that no one was there after all.

She continued down the path she was going. After a while she came to a tall iron fence. The top of the fence was marred with sharp spears and skulls. From the looks of it, beyond the fence was a graveyard.

I paused with the others at the base of an old oak tree. From here we could see Bella but she couldn't see us.

"She's not going to climb the fence is she?" I asked.

"She'll get hurt if she tries," Esme said worriedly.

"No human can jump over a fence that high," Carlisle murmured. "Especially someone her age."

Bella had a look of concentration on her face. I just hoped that whatever Bella was planning wouldn't involve her getting hurt.

After a few seconds her face smoothed back into a look of delight.

"Bandit!" she crooned softly.

I was puzzled. Who was she calling?

Suddenly there was a screech and a bat flew over the fence to her. A vampire bat to be exact. He landed on her shoulder.

Bella stroked his head and it screeched again.

"Shhh…" she whispered. "You don't want anyone to find us do you?"

Bandit nuzzled her neck.

"Now you know what to do right?" Bella whispered and the bat flew off her shoulder without answering.

A few seconds later it reappeared with a thin rope dangling in his mouth.

Bella rushed over to a nearby tree and picked up a heavy rock. She brought it back to where the bat was hovering and placed it against the fence. She climbed on it and grabbed the rope from Bandit.

We watched in fascination as she tied the rope around the nearest spear pole. She did a double knot and gave it a light tug. She decided it to be sturdy enough and nodded her head in approval. The bat settled down on a nearby skull. He watched alertly.

Then Bella did something that shocked us all. She started to climb the fence with the rope.

To say I was amazed would be quite an understatement. Bella looked so fragile. She was thin as a pin and so pale. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and badly needed sleep. And now here she was climbing a huge and sharp fence that was quite impossible for someone her size to do.

Bella climbed over the wall and jumped down. She turned the rope over so it was on the inside of the fence. Anyone outside the graveyard would be unable to come in using an entrance other than the front gate that was currently locked.

We jumped over the fence and hid behind the largest tree in sight. An old spruce that looked like it had survived several dangerous weather hazards.

We watched as she zigzagged through the graveyard and came to a stop in front of a large marble headstone.

The headstone read…

_Here lies Renée Swan…_

_May her soul rest in peace. Her soul watches over the lives of her family and friends…_

_R.I.P._


	8. Chapter 8

_Then Bella did something that shocked us all. She started to climb the fence with the rope._

_To say I was amazed would be quite an understatement. Bella looked so fragile. She was thin as a pin and so pale. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and badly needed sleep. And now here she was climbing a huge and sharp fence that was quite impossible for someone her size to do._

_Bella climbed over the wall and jumped down. She turned the rope over so it was on the inside of the fence. Anyone outside the graveyard would be unable to come in using an entrance other than the front gate that was currently locked._

_We jumped over the fence and hid behind the largest tree in sight. An old spruce that looked like it had survived several dangerous weather hazards._

_We watched as she zigzagged through the graveyard and came to a stop in front of a large marble headstone._

_The headstone read…_

_Here lies Renée Swan…_

_May her soul rest in peace. Her soul watches over the lives of her family and friends…_

_R.I.P._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8:

[EPOV]

Bella sat down in front of the headstone and sighed softly.

"I'm back Renée. I swore I would be back and now here I am," Bella whispered. "I bet you hate me for being alive. I bet you wish you were alive right now and I was dead. I know how much you loathe me for existing."

I was shocked. Why was Bella visiting her abusive mother's grave when clearly her abusive mother hates her like hell?

"But that's the way life is Renée. Someone lives and someone dies. You can't stop it from happening," Bella continued. "While you're watching from heaven, I'm living and living the life. I have everything and you have nothing. I have everything you always wanted."

I cringed as an evil smile crossed Bella's face.

"Yes Renée. I know you're secrets. You thought you were the only one who ever knew but you were wrong. I discovered you're secrets Renée. I know what you've been hiding all these years. You lied to dad and everyone else."

What was she talking about?

"I know you're shocked. But that's the way it is," Bella sneered. "I'm so much smarter than you. You made the wrong choices. I know exactly how you could've gained what you wanted. You don't. I do and you don't. See that's the difference. I know how to achieve what I want and you don't. It was so easy. But you couldn't do it."

Seriously! What was she talking about?

"I found out the secrets you hid from us all," Bella leered. "I beat you at your own game."

"I know you're wondering how I did it. It was quite simple actually. The DNA scans from the hospital were the first signs. None of our DNA's matched Charlie's. Then I had a blood scan done. Our blood groups were totally different from Charlie's or yours. Not to mention the fact that we were born with hardly any blood and a very slow and faint heartbeat. A little more research told me that we got our teeth at the age of one month. Amazing isn't it. Even more to that is that our teeth weren't normal teeth. They were fangs. Our skin was unusually pale and tougher than an average human's. It was really hard for you to penetrate our skin when you beat us. That was enough for me to figure out the first two pieces of the puzzle. First of all Charlie wasn't our real father and that our real father wasn't human," Bella said proudly.

I gasped silently. This was impossible.

"I figured out the truth. I found out everything you wanted. I found out who was our real father. A man I've come to respect and loathe," Bella whispered coldly. "Lord Damon."

I flinched from the acid in her voice. She wasn't kidding was she? Lord Damon was the strongest vampire to exist. He was also one of the first vampires to exist. He was also the ruler of the vampire world. He was the king of all vampires but unlike most kings he hardly ever presented himself to vampires. He had a party at his castle ever half-a-century. He was a quiet and kind ruler. He was only in his early twenties. I had only met him once and was impressed by his kindness.

But what Bella was saying was impossible. Lord Damon couldn't be her biological father. Vampires and humans couldn't mate.

"You only agreed to be his queen for power. You wanted control over the vampire race. You wanted to be the most powerful human in the world. Or more like vampire. I know you wanted to be a vampire. You knew he could change you into a vampire and once you were his queen you would have control all over the world," Bella whispered. Bandit hovered over her shoulder once before flying over and landing on the tombstone of her dead mother.

"But your plan was ruined. Jasper, Emmett, and I were unplanned. Your pregnancy was killing you. You were lucky we were more human than vampire. If we were more vampire than you would have died in the middle of your pregnancy. You left in the middle of your pregnancy. Damon wanted the children badly. He didn't care if you died. You were just another petty human in need of power. You couldn't be trained. Whereas we were more powerful than your average human and able to be trained in the beginning. We were his own blood and fangs (**A.N. Get it! Instead of blood and flesh it's blood and fangs)**. We were his own children. Someone who he could teach his life's learning's too. He could teach us how to maintain a kingdom and of one day he felt like retiring or was killed we could take over for him. He loved children and when you left you took that all away from him. He would have loved us and cherished us in his dead heart forever. But you broke his heart the day you left. You took away his children from him. He kept tabs on you for a few days. Then he discovered that you married another man and lied to him saying that he was the father of her soon-to-be-born kids. He watched for the first few months as Emmett, Jasper, and I were born. Then he decided to forget about you. And he did forget," Bella finished sadly. "No one knows about this except for me. See! I beat you! I beat you at your own game. At lying. Everyone thinks I'm innocent and little. Nut I'm not. I understand and have experienced more then them."

I was stunned to say the least. This was so much to take in.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a loud screech as Bandit circled around Bella head and she smiled evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap…_

"_But your plan was ruined. Jasper, Emmett, and I were unplanned. Your pregnancy was killing you. You were lucky we were more human than vampire. If we were more vampire than you would have died in the middle of your pregnancy. You left in the middle of your pregnancy. Damon wanted the children badly. He didn't care if you died. You were just another petty human in need of power. You couldn't be trained. Whereas we were more powerful than your average human and able to be trained in the beginning. We were his own blood and fangs (__**A.N. Get it! Instead of blood and flesh it's blood and fangs)**__. We were his own children. Someone who he could teach his life's learning's too. He could teach us how to maintain a kingdom and of one day he felt like retiring or was killed we could take over for him. He loved children and when you left you took that all away from him. He would have loved us and cherished us in his dead heart forever. But you broke his heart the day you left. You took away his children from him. He kept tabs on you for a few days. Then he discovered that you married another man and lied to him saying that he was the father of her soon-to-be-born kids. He watched for the first few months as Emmett, Jasper, and I were born. Then he decided to forget about you. And he did forget," Bella finished sadly. "No one knows about this except for me. See! I beat you! I beat you at your own game. At lying. Everyone thinks I'm innocent and little. No I'm not. I understand and have experienced more then them."_

_I was stunned to say the least. This was so much to take in. _

_I was shaken out of my thoughts by a loud screech as Bandit circled around Bella head and she smiled evilly._

_******************************************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 9

[EPOV]

I was shocked.

This was impossible. Not real. I was probably hallucinating. Wait? Can vampires hallucinate? Probably not but this couldn't be happening.

Bella got up with Bandit on her shoulder. She was glaring at the grave with a sneer.

"You watch Renée. Watch as I rule the vampire world. One day everyone will bow down to me. One day everyone will be scared to even mention my name. I will be the greatest vampire to exist. I'll take my revenge. I hurt the ones who hurt Jasper, Emmett and I. It's a shame your dead or I could've had the pleasure of killing you."

I was scared shitless by now. My fiancé wanted to kill people and rule the world as a vampire. Scary.

"I will be what you never could've been. I'm going to make everyone pay. For what they did to Charlie. To Emmett. To Jasper. And to me," Bella continued.

Did she mean she was going to kill us too?

"But I won't be alone. I'll have Emmett and Jasper. Not to mention the Cullens."

I was shocked. She wasn't going to kill us? She wanted us to join her in ruling the world?

Who knew my fiancé was evil? Sexy much?

"I know you're amazed. The Cullens will help me dominate the bad and help the kind. I'll make everyone dire pay for their crimes and I'll protect the good. My new family will rule alongside me. The Cullens are good people. They'll make perfect rulers. Once the world is how I want it, Carlisle and Esme will make perfect the perfect king and queen. Edward and I along with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice will make great princes and princesses. We'll rule the world. Well at least the vampire world. The human world will remain oblivious throughout the entire thing," Bella explained with a smirk. "You watch from hell. I'll see you soon I expect."

With that Bella began to walk away from the grave we followed her quietly. Bandit swayed slightly on her shoulder as she walked. She reached the rope and climbed over the fence. When she was over she untied the rope and passed it to Bandit who flew away with it. She placed the stone back where it belonged and waited patiently for Bandit. A few seconds later he returned and landed on her shoulder.

Bella smiled and stroked Bandit's head. She began to walk in the forest with ease. Half-an-hour away from her house Bella stopped. She closed her eyes and swayed little. Bandit shrieked softly. Her handbag fell down but she made no move to pick it up.

She staggered forward and placed her hand against a large and old spruce. She swayed a bit more and Bandit watched her curiously.

"Ugh!" she moaned and slowly slid to the ground. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Her breathing started to get harsher and harsher. Bandit nudged her cheek and her hand fluttered to his head. She stroked him again and sighed.

"I'm fine Bandit. Just a little dizzy. I'm sure it's nothing," Bella whispered with difficultly. Clearly it was getting harder for her to breathe.

What was going on?

I looked at Carlisle for an explanation but he was looking confused.

I looked back at Bella and she was looking panic stricken.

"No!" Bella groaned. "This can't be happening. No! Bandit, do something. Please!"

Bandit leaned forward and nipped at her neck. A small drop of blood appeared and strangely I felt no urge to drink the blood. From the looks on the faces of the others, they didn't either. Bandit licked the blood and looked at Bella for instructions.

"No! My bag! Bandit! Get my bag. Quickly! Before anything happens," Bella gasped. Now she was struggling for breaths.

Bandit flew to the bag and brought it back to her.

I was panicking. What was happening to my Bella?

Bella struggled to lift her arms and search for an item in the bag. She was losing her strength by seconds.

At last she pulled out a bottle containing some strange looking pills. She opened the bottle and took out a few pills. She struggled to place the pills in her mouth but she did. She swallowed them with great difficulty and closed her eyes as she fainted.

I ran forward and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella!" I yelled but she didn't regain conscious.

***


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap…_

_Bella smiled and stroked Bandit's head. She began to walk in the forest with ease. Half-an-hour away from her house Bella stopped. She closed her eyes and swayed little. Bandit shrieked softly. Her handbag fell down but she made no move to pick it up._

_She staggered forward and placed her hand against a large and old spruce. She swayed a bit more and Bandit watched her curiously. _

"_Ugh!" she moaned and slowly slid to the ground. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Her breathing started to get harsher and harsher. Bandit nudged her cheek and her hand fluttered to his head. She stroked him again and sighed._

"_I'm fine Bandit. Just a little dizzy. I'm sure it's nothing," Bella whispered with difficultly. Clearly it was getting harder for her to breathe._

_What was going on?_

_I looked at Carlisle for an explanation but he was looking confused._

_I looked back at Bella and she was looking panic stricken._

"_No!" Bella groaned. "This can't be happening. No! Bandit, do something. Please!"_

_Bandit leaned forward and nipped at her neck. A small drop of blood appeared and strangely I felt no urge to drink the blood. From the looks on the faces of the others, they didn't either. Bandit licked the blood and looked at Bella for instructions._

"_No! My bag! Bandit! Get my bag. Quickly! Before anything happens," Bella gasped. Now she was struggling for breaths._

_Bandit flew to the bag and brought it back to her._

_I was panicking. What was happening to my Bella?_

_Bella struggled to lift her arms and search for an item in the bag. She was losing her strength by seconds._

_At last she pulled out a bottle containing some strange looking pills. She opened the bottle and took out a few pills. She struggled to place the pills in her mouth but she did. She swallowed them with great difficulty and closed her eyes as she fainted._

_I ran forward and pulled her into my arms._

"_Bella!" I yelled but she didn't regain conscious._

_***_

Chapter 10

[EPOV]

"Bella!" I yelled again and shook her shoulders, hoping she would regain conscious but she didn't.

My shoulders sagged foreword in defeat. I didn't know what to do to save my Bella.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't look away from the face of my angel.

"Son?" Carlisle said softly.

"Is there anything we can do?" I whispered.

"First we must get her back to her family and then I can give her a full check-up. Perhaps they can tell us something. Clearly from Bella's recent speech, she has experienced such before," Carlisle told me, firmly.

I shook my head.

"What are we going to tell her brothers? _Hey Emmett! Hey Jasper! Yeah we were stalking your sister and then she fainted onto the ground after giving an evil speech in the graveyard! _Yeah that'll totally keep them inconspicuous!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Edward! We can't just keep her here! She needs a soft bed. We can't take her to our house because that'll alert her brothers. We'll take her to her house and tell her brothers we found her in the park. She was sitting on the park bench, unconscious and we just happened to be taking a walk in the park," Esme said.

I nodded reluctantly.

I got up and scooped Bella up in my arms.

I started to run with her in my arms, bridal style.

The others ran behind as I made a course for her house. I looked down and saw she was paler than normal and her breathing was really slow.

I saw a faint light up ahead and ran faster. I broke free from the trees and saw Bella's house looming in the darkness. I could hear Emmett and Jasper watching a football game on the flat screen. Emmett and Jasper cheered as one of the teams scored.

Both of them were cheering in their mind too.

I rang the bell several times and the others came behind me too. I could hear Jasper walking down the hall and Emmett calling after him to hurry.

_Must be Bella. I wonder where she went off to._

Jasper's thoughts continued with a strand of worries.

Jasper opened the door and gasped when he saw us.

He looked down and saw Bella. He face paled even more than before and his face was contorted with shock.

Then he recovered.

"Emmett!" Jasper called and opened the door to let us in. "Her room is up the stairs and on the right. Down the hallway. The last room in the hall. Place her in any of the beds."

I followed Jasper's instructions and ran up the stairs. I didn't need his directions to find Bella's room. I placed her in her bed and heard Emmett barreling up the stairs, taking three at a time.

Emmett burst into the room and groaned when he saw Bella. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand as he knelt down to her height.

He looked at her for a few seconds and turned.

"Can you help her?" he whispered to Carlisle who took a few steps forward. The rest of the family was also in the room, along with Jasper who was leaning against the wardrobe with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Of course son. Just let me do a quick but thorough checkup," Carlisle said swiftly and Emmett nodded.

Emmett got up and left the room. Rosalie followed him.

"You should leave too," Carlisle whispered softy to Jasper.

Jasper didn't anything to anyone. He just kept his eyes to the ground and went downstairs too. Alice followed him. Esme went after the four but I remained where I was.

"Edward? Perhaps you should go with the others," Carlisle whispered to me.

He had his back to me and was checking for any sign of a fever.

"No. I'm staying here. I can't leave Bella like this," I told him firmly.

"I understand Edward but you really should go. Talk to Emmett and Jasper and see if this has happened before. They need someone to talk to. They're in distress and their father isn't here. I'll call you when I'm done," he told me and my resolve faltered.

I nodded.

I walked over to Bella's bed and leaned down.

"I'll be back, my Bella," I whispered to her softly before giving her a swift kiss on the forehead. I sighed and left the room with one last glance at my angel.

I walked downstairs to find everyone settled on sofas. Emmett had his head in his hands and Jasper was looking out the window.

They all looked up when I came in.

"Any news?" Jasper whispered.

I shook my head and he looked away again.

Emmett moaned and Rosalie pulled him into a hug. He didn't pull away and Rosalie took that as a sign not to pull her arms away.

"Has this happened before?" I asked as I took a seat beside Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper answered without looking away from the window. "Many times."

I nodded. It didn't look like he was going to be giving any more answers anytime soon.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper shook his head and Rosalie nodded.

"Where did you find her?" Jasper asked.

"Um?" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

"At the park. We were hunting when we caught her scent. We followed the smell and found her unconscious on the park bench. Nobody else was there. We brought her here immediately," Alice answered for me.

I sighed in relief.

Jasper raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

***

Dear Readers,

Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying to write as much as I can. I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as it should have been but I'm so busy with homework. I'm trying my best to update sooner.

If you guys have any ideas just PM me or send a review. I prefer if you PM me.

Love,

Shagun


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap…_

_I walked downstairs to find everyone settled on sofas. Emmett had his head in his hands and Jasper was looking out the window._

_They all looked up when I came in._

"_Any news?" Jasper whispered._

_I shook my head and he looked away again._

_Emmett moaned and Rosalie pulled him into a hug. He didn't pull away and Rosalie took that as a sign not to pull her arms away._

"_Has this happened before?" I asked as I took a seat beside Jasper._

"_Yeah," Jasper answered without looking away from the window. "Many times."_

_I nodded. It didn't look like he was going to be giving any more answers anytime soon._

"_Are you going to tell Charlie?" Rosalie asked._

_Jasper shook his head and Rosalie nodded._

"_Where did you find her?" Jasper asked._

"_Um?" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say._

"_At the park. We were hunting when we caught her scent. We followed the smell and found her unconscious on the park bench. Nobody else was there. We brought her here immediately," Alice answered for me._

_I sighed in relief._

_Jasper raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything._

_***_

Chapter 11

[EPOV]

We all sat in the living room for twenty minutes before anything happened.

_Ring…ring…ring._

Everyone looked at the phone. Alice was closest so she looked at Jasper quizzically.

"Can you put it on speaker phone? Either way you guys are going to hear the conversation," he told her. Alice nodded and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey Dad," Jasper said.

"Sup Daddy-O!" Emmett said. Emmett was feeling so much better and was cracking jokes every few minutes.

"Hello Jasper and Emmett," Charlie said. He sounded tired.

"You okay dad?" Jasper said.

"Yeah I'm fine Jasper. How's Bella? Where is she?"

Everyone started to panic.

"What are we going to say" Rosalie mouthed.

"She went to bed early. She was feeling really tired. You know with everything that happened today," Jasper answered calmly.

I stared at him amazed. Jasper was good at hiding emotions and info. He gave very little info with making it seem like he wasn't hiding anything. Amazing. Simply amazing.

"Ok. Are you sure she isn't ill or anything right?" Charlie fussed.

"Of course Dad. She's fine," Jasper answered.

"Okay. Just making sure. The girl is so fragile. I really worry for her sometimes. The poor child. She's been through so much at such a young age," Charlie said softly.

I had a feeling that if Bella heard that now she would be really pissed. From what I learned about her in the last few hours, she doesn't like being weak.

"She's strong Dad. She's very brave," Emmett said defensively.

"Of course she is," Charlie replied. "Anyways. I called to tell you that Aro called. He said he tried Bella's cell several times and she didn't pick. Besides he doesn't have your cell numbers so he called me. He wants you to call him back. Apparently it's important. So make sure you call him."

"Sure Dad. We'll do that right away," Jasper said.

"And guys," Charlie said hesitantly.

"Yeah dad?" Emmett said.

"Try and be nice to the Cullens please. Emmett especially you. I know you don't like them but please try. For me at least."

"Of course dad," Emmett answered. He rolled his eyes and Rosalie smiled.

"Good now do call Aro back because it seemed urgent. Send my love to Bella please," Charlie said with love leaking through his words. It was obvious that he loved his children a lot. Especially Bella since he thought she was fragile and innocent.

"Wait dad! When are you coming back?" Jasper asked.

"In a few hours hun. We're watching a hockey match and Harry Clearwater brought over some drinks," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"DAD! You know better than to drink!" Jasper groaned.

"Don't worry son. It's a stash of nonalcoholic drinks. Pop. Now bye!"

"See ya dad," Emmett and Jasper said at the same time and hung up.

"So…" Emmett started. "What's crackalakin folks?"

Everyone burst into laughter.

For a moment there I could pretend that Jasper and Emmett didn't hate us and are already part of our family.


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap…_

"_Good now do call Aro back because it seemed urgent. Send my love to Bella please," Charlie said with love leaking through his words. It was obvious that he loved his children a lot. Especially Bella since he thought she was fragile and innocent._

"_Wait dad! When are you coming back?" Jasper asked._

"_In a few hours hon. We're watching a hockey match and Harry Clearwater brought over some drinks," Charlie said with a chuckle._

"_DAD! You know better than to drink!" Jasper groaned._

"_Don't worry son. It's a stash of nonalcoholic drinks. Pop. Now bye!"_

"_See ya dad," Emmett and Jasper said at the same time and hung up._

"_So…" Emmett started. "What's crackalakin folks?"_

_Everyone burst into laughter._

_For a moment there I could pretend that Jasper and Emmett didn't hate us and are already part of our family._

* * *

Chapter 12:

[BPOV]

Darkness swirled around me. I tried to move my hand but I couldn't feel my arm. It's like I'm not here. The same with my legs. It's like I'm not here. Only my conscious.

But where is here?

I couldn't see anything. Only blackness. Why? What is going on? Where-

Wait! Did I just hear something? I'm pretty sure I heard something.

"How long?"

There! I knew I wasn't imagining things. It is something-more like someone. But who?

The voice was sweet and melodious. Very euphonious. I knew it was a boy speaking. But who?

"Patience Edward," another voice replied.

Edward? Edward who?

Oh yeah! Edward Cullen. The vampire. Then the other person must have been Carlisle. But what's going on?

I can't see them or anything for that matter. Though I can hear them.

Maybe Jasper and Emmett are there too. Wherever Edward is.

"I agree with Eddie-boy here. How long?" Emmett said.

YES! So my brothers are here too.

Wait a minute! Eddie-boy? Did I miss something?

There was a deep growl and a chuckle.

"My name is Edward! Don't call me Eddie-boy or Eddie," Edward said.

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. I couldn't feel my mouth.

"Guys look! She's smiling!" A new perky voice called out.

That must be Alice.

I'm smiling? Wow. I never knew. Maybe they saw me smiling because I was trying to laugh. Maybe they'll see me move.

I tried to move my hand but like before I couldn't feel it.

"Her hand! It's twitching," A feminine voice said.

Definitely Rosalie.

"Maybe she can hear us!" A voice with a Texas accent said.

That would be Jasper. Smart Jasper. That proves we're twins. We're both smart. I just don't know about Emmett. Sometimes I feel we're not related.

"Bella? Can you hear us?" Edward said.

"YES!" I tried to call out but I couldn't feel my lips and I couldn't hear any words coming out of it (wherever it is).

"Look! Her lips are moving. I think she can hear us!" Esme said.

Wow! Esme is here too?

"Bells? If you can hear me than touch your left ear and say 'yum! Chocolate jellybeans mixed with toilet water are very delicious'," Emmett said.

WTF?

"What the hell Emmett? Chocolate beans mixed with toilet water?" Jasper yelled. "Are you nuts?"

"No! I'm smarticle," Emmett said in a proud voice.

Smarticle? I don't think that's a word.

"It's not smarticle dear. It's smart," Esme said gently. Obviously she was trying not to laugh along with the others.

"Same difference. Anyways. Look! Her smile is bigger," Emmett pointed out.

Of course it was. I was laughing like an ass on the inside.

"See! I'm smartion," Emmett said. "My plan worked."

Smartion? I don't think that's a word either.

"Smartion? What is that?" Alice asked.

"Another word for smart," Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Smartion is not a word Emmett. It's smart or intelligent or clever or intellectual," Jasper corrected before Esme could say anything.

"I knew that!" Emmett replied and grumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Carlisle?" Edward breathed.

"It won't be long now Edward. Her breathing is going back to normal and a little bit of color is returning to her face," Carlisle replied in a gentle voice.

I didn't hear Edward reply so I suppose he nodded or gave some kind of gesture that he understood.

"I'm going back downstairs. I'm bored," Emmett grumbled and I heard his feet stomp loudly out of the room.

"Rosalie? Could you please go with him? He might break something or do something like that," Jasper said.

"Of course," was Rosalie's short reply before she too left the room but more quietly.

"I suggest you go too," Carlisle whispered.

"Okay. Esme? Alice? Would you like a tour of the house?" Jasper asked politely.

Esme and Alice replied happily and left the room with Jasper.

Now it was only Carlisle and Edward left.

"I have to make some calls. I expect you're staying with her?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Yes," Edward replied and Carlisle left the room too.

Now it was only Edward and me.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me but if you can then bear with me."

I waited for him to speak again after all there was nothing else I could do.

"I know you hate me and hate this entire engagement," he started.

When he paused I mulled over his words.

He was right. I did hate this entire engagement though I wasn't quite sure about Edward now. Before I met him I wouldn't have hesitated to say I hated him but now it was different. In the time I met him I understood him. Unlike my brothers I was gifted with a talent. I could tell a persons heart when I first touched their skin. Today when we were playing video games my hand brushed against his and I immediately knew everything about his heart. I knew by heart he was a good person. A true gentleman. Though he did have some self-loathing which I swore to figure out why in the future. How could someone so pure hate themselves.

Now I could say I didn't hate him.

"Though I want you to know that I don't hate you. I really don't. No matter how much you hate me I can never hate you. You're too beautiful and innocent for that," he whispered softly.

I mentally stiffened.

No one ever called me beautiful. Ugly and freak was what I was familiar with hearing.

As for innocent he must've been joking. I was probably the most un-innocent person in Forks. I had committed more crimes than he could ever imagine. I'm a criminal at heart and always would be. I'm another world-domination planner. I'm another one of those evil genius masterminds. I'm an evil black hearted mastermind at heart. I live for evil schemes and planning destruction.

I'm not what Edward thinks me to be.

Guilt filled me. An emotion I haven't felt in many years. How is it that a boy and his words can make me feel the emotion I've been avoiding and not have felt in years? I spent years forgetting guilt and this one vampire boy brings it all back.

"I know that I'm probably not good enough for you and probably never will be. You're too perfect for me but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what happens," he whispered.

I don't know what to say. I feel so speechless. I'm at loss for words.

I want to cry. His words are so sweet and gentle. So promising.

Suddenly I felt alive again. I could feel my body again. I knew my legs were somewhere down there and my arms were spread out at my sides. I also knew my eyes were shut tightly. My eyelids were pressed tightly against my eyes. But what I knew the most was an electrifying touch on my forehead. Something soft was touching it and it was lighting my entire body on fire. Something so electrifying. I could feel electric currents running up and down my body.

Then it hit me.

This soft thing was lips. Edward's lips. Edward's lips were on my forehead.

Oh my fucking god!

I snapped my eyes open and what I saw hit me with great force. Golden shimmering eyes were looking into my eyes with surprise shining in them.

Then I noticed something that I was pretty sure made my face turn beet red.

Edward's lips were inches away from mine.


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap…_

_Suddenly I felt alive again. I could feel my body again. I knew my legs were somewhere down there and my arms were spread out at my sides. I also knew my eyes were shut tightly. My eyelids were pressed tightly against my eyes. But what I knew the most was an electrifying touch on my forehead. Something soft was touching it and it was lighting my entire body on fire. Something so electrifying. I could feel electric currents running up and down my body._

_Then it hit me._

_This soft thing was lips. Edward's lips. Edward's lips were on my forehead._

_Oh my fucking god!_

_I snapped my eyes open and what I saw hit me with great force. Golden shimmering eyes were looking into my eyes with surprise shining in them._

_Then I noticed something that I was pretty sure made my face turn beet red._

_Edward's lips were inches away from mine._

* * *

Chapter 13:

[BPOV]

I'm pretty sure my face was beet red.

"E-Edward?" I choked out.

Quite suddenly Edward moved back and stood up straight.

"I-I-sorry," he stuttered.

Slowly I got up and looked around. I was in Jasper's and my room. From looking out the window I could see it was just after midnight.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well um…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well we found you unconscious so we brought you here and well you were out for quite some time," he replied smoothly.

I nodded. I didn't fail to notice he didn't mention where.

"We as in?" I asked.

"My family and I," he answered.

I nodded again.

"Where's Jasper? Emmett?"

"Downstairs," Edward said. "I'll go get them."

He turned towards the door but I grabbed his hand.

"No!" I said. "Please don't. I don't want them to know I'm awake yet."

We both froze. I quickly let go of his hand.

I froze because when I touched his arm I felt an electric spark go through me. I think he felt it too because he froze too.

"Um," I said dumbly. "Do you feel that?"

Edward took a deep breath and nodded.

Then he took a seat at the foot of my breath.

Great. Awkward silence. Man I hate these.

A few minutes later I spoke again.

"You found me in the forest right?" I asked.

Edward nodded solemnly.

"Do my brothers know?"

"No. We told them we found you in the park," he replied. "We thought you'd prefer that."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a small smile.

"So…," I said. "How much do you know?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh well," he said hesitatingly.

"Everything?" I guessed.

He nodded.

"We didn't mean to spy or anything. We were just passing through the forest and heard you talking in the graveyard."

"Oh," I said like the dork I am.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly.

I shook my head.

"It's okay. Just promise you won't tell anyone. Even my brothers,"

I whispered.

"I promise and I'm sure my family does too," Edward said with a bigger smile.

Another awkward silence.

"Did you by any chance hear what I said just before you…ah… woke up," he asked quietly.

I nodded and looked down at my blanket.

"Oh," was his brilliant response.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked looking up in surprise.

"For everything I said. I didn't mean for it to come out so awkwardly. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Edward said sweetly. I could tell he was avoiding looking at my eyes.

"Was it true?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For the kind words," I replied.

I reached out and gently touched his hand which was on the bed.

"I'm sorry that you have to go with this engagement."

My fiancée shook his head.

"It's okay and I'm sorry too."

"I wish we had met on different circumstances, "I whispered. "Then we could've been friends."

"Actually we can be friends," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Yeah. We could try to be friends. An eternity with a friend instead of a stranger would be so much better."

I pondered over what he said.

"Your right," I said slowly. "We could try."

Before Edward could answer there was a thundering of footsteps and Emmett ran into the room followed by everyone else.

"Bella you're awake," Emmett said. His eyes drifted over to my hand which was touched Edwards. We quickly withdrew our hands.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Hey Bells," Jasper said as he walked into the room. Alice waved from beside him. "Dad said Aro called. Aro wants to talk to you urgently."

I nodded.

"Rosalie can you pass me my phone?" I said to Rosalie because she was closest to it.

She nodded and passed it to me.

I quickly dialed Aro's number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I sweet feminine voice said.

"Give the phone to Aro," I hissed.

"He's not here Swan," Jane hissed back.

"Why do you have his phone anyway?" I snapped.

"None of your business," Jane sneered. "So who's the unlucky guy?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? I heard you raped so poor vampire who was just visiting Volterra," I simpered.

Jane growled.

"You better watch it or you'll be the target of my fun next time we meet."

"I'd like to see you try." I smirked.

"Oh if that doesn't work we can always move on to your brothers," Jane replied smoothly.

I frowned.

"Anyways," I said rolling my eyes. "Back to what I called for. Give the phone to Aro."

"Jane? Who is it?" I heard a male voice on the other end yell.

"Isabella," Jane grumbled.

"Pass me the phone," I heard the make say.

There were a few seconds with shuffling sounds and then the phone was passed on to someone else.

"Hey Bells," Felix yelled.

I laughed.

"Hey Felix."

"How's life?" he asked.

"Same as usual. Plotting death, destruction, and world domination," I joked.

Felix laughed loudly.

"That's my Bella," he said happily. "So…what's this I'm hearing about you getting married? That even to a vampire."

I lost my happy mood right then.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Aro told everyone," he answered simply. "That's why Aro wanted to talk to you. He's planning an engagement."

"Why do I get the feeling that Aro doesn't want you telling me that?"

"Because he doesn't," Felix laughed and I joined in. "So who is the unlucky guy?"

"Unlucky?" I asked.

"Yeah. If I was getting married to you I would be scared shitless," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep saying that," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously who is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I said.

"Ugh fine! I know arguing with you is pointless."

I grinned.

"'That's the way I like it," I smiled.

"Seriously. Is Aro there?" I asked.

"Um…let me check," he said. "Talk to Demetri."

"Hey Bella," Demetri said.

"Hey De," I replied.

"So you're getting married huh?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Congrats," he answered.

"Gee thanks," I said.

"Heidi wants to talk to you," he sighed.

"Okay."

"Bella?" A feminine voice came through the phone.

"Hey Heidi," I said.

"You love my right?"

"Of course Heidi."

"Than PLEASE let me do your wedding shopping! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

I winced at the volume of her pleading.

"Fine," I said. "But nothing too sluttish. It's my marriage. I don't want to be remembered at the 7 year old prostitute."

"Don't worry Bells," Heidi laughed. "Your going to love what I planned out for you."

"I'm scared," I said.

"You should be. All the guy vampires present are going to die when they see you."

I laughed at this.

"Now talk to Alec or he'll kill me," Heidi said and passed the phone to Alec.

"Hey Bells," Alec's sweet and sexy voice came through the phone.

"Hey Alec," I whispered.

"Congrats," he replied.

"Thanks," I answered.

"So," he started.

"So what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered simply.

""What do you mean by nothing?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Right. I totally understand," I answered sarcastically.

"That's great. I'm glad you understand."

I laughed.

"Okay Alec. What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know your hiding something," I said.

"Fine you caught me. Aro doesn't want you knowing because he thinks if I tell you then you won't come to the engagement party but," Alec started hesitantly but I cut him off.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Mitch is invited to the party," Alec finished.

There was silence.

"Oh," I said breaking the silence after a while.

"Yeah. Sorry," Alec said. "Shit! Aro is coming. Don't tell him I told you."

"Bella dear?" Aro's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Aro. Charlie told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. First of all congratulations," Aro said kindly.

"Thanks."

"Secondly, I planned an engagement party for you, Emmett, Jasper and the Cullens," Aro started but he was cut off by someone in the background down on his end.

"They're getting married to the Cullens? OH MY GOD!!!" Heidi screamed.

"Great! Now everyone knows," I mumbled.

Aro chuckled.

"An engagement party! Aro! Our wedding is in two days!" I screamed into the phone.

"But we can shift the wedding date up," Aro said.

"Talk to Carlisle," I mumbled sourly.

I thrust the phone at Carlisle who looked at it with confusion but took it.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle said.

"We need to talk," Aro said pleasantly.


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap…_

"_Hey Aro. Charlie told me you wanted to talk to me."_

"_Yes. First of all congratulations," Aro said kindly._

"_Thanks."_

"_Secondly, I planned an engagement party for you, Emmett, Jasper and the Cullens," Aro started but he was cut off by someone in the background down on his end._

"_They're getting married to the Cullens? OH MY GOD!!!" Heidi screamed._

"_Great! Now everyone knows," I mumbled._

_Aro chuckled._

"_An engagement party! Aro! Our wedding is in two days!" I screamed into the phone._

"_But we can shift the wedding date up," Aro said._

"_Talk to Carlisle," I mumbled sourly._

_I thrust the phone at Carlisle who looked at it with confusion but took it._

"_Hello Aro," Carlisle said. _

"_We need to talk," Aro said pleasantly._

* * *

Chapter 14:

[BPOV]

I watched as Carlisle walked out of the room with Esme behind him.

"So," Alice chirped. "An engagement party huh?"

I turned around to look at everyone else. They all had taken a seat on my bed.

"Yup," I replied popping the 'P'. I know it really wasn't a question but I felt like answering it.

"I can't wait," Emmett said happily and clapped his hands once, loudly. "All those sexy ladies in sexy dresses."

"You do realize that using 'sexy' twice makes your sentence sound weird?" Jasper pointed out to Emmett.

"Fine! All those hot ladies in sexy dresses," Emmett said and rolled his eyes.

I poked his shoulder.

"It's your **engagement **party," I pointed out. "You're getting married in a few days."

"So?" Emmett asked.

I huffed.

"Never mind. Never mind," I sighed dramatically and shook my head. "You just can't make stupid people realize the truth these days."

"Hey!" Emmett protested. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. I was just commenting but not on you," I lied and told the truth at the same time. It's true. I never mentioned Emmett's name.

"Right," Emmett drawled.

I nodded.

"So," Alice said, drawing out the 'o'.

"So what?" I replied.

"So who is Mitch?"

"So what's it to you?" I retorted.

"So we're going to be sister-in-laws in a few days right? So shouldn't we know everything about each other?"

"So what? Just because I'm going to be your sister-in-law doesn't mean I tell you everything. I still have a life. I'm getting married not captured okay? You're not even my friend! I just know you okay? You are a complete stranger to me! I don't blurt out my hush-hushs to strangers. Get this straight! My secrets are my secrets. No one pries into my business! So stay the fuck out of my personal life" I snapped.

I got up and strutted out of the room.

I trudged down the stairs in fury. How dare she! I stormed in the kitchen and wrenched open the refrigerator. I saw what I was looking for and grabbed the bottle. Then I walked out the back door and sat down on the back steps.

I stared into the depths of the black forest I once called my refuge. I still do. Black. The color of death and power. My two favorite things.

Taking a big swig of **beer** I tried to ignore the warm traitor tears that were pouring down my face as the cold wind rushed past me.

[EPOV]

We all stared as Bella stormed out of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that," Alice whispered. Her face showed how hurt she was by Bella's speech.

How could Bella say such a thing? She knew Alice didn't mean it like that.

"Don't mind her," Jasper reassured her quickly.

"Yeah. That's normal for her when it comes to Mitch," Emmett added.

"Who is Mitch?" Rosalie asked.

"Someone," Jasper said shortly and flashed a glare at Emmett.

"But what is his role in Bella's life?" Rosalie pressed.

Alice gave Jasper her best puppy pout.

Jasper sighed and gave in.

"His role is," Jasper whispered so quietly that even I had a hard time hearing him, "the hottest vampire she ever met, and the one person she trusts the most."


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap…_

_We all stared as Bella stormed out of the room._

"_I didn't mean it like that," Alice whispered. Her face showed how hurt she was by Bella's speech._

_How could Bella say such a thing? She knew Alice didn't mean it like that._

"_Don't mind her," Jasper reassured her quickly._

"_Yeah. That's normal for her when it comes to Mitch," Emmett added._

"_Who is Mitch?" Rosalie asked._

"_Someone," Jasper said shortly and flashed a glare at Emmett._

"_But what is his role in Bella's life?" Rosalie pressed. _

_Alice gave Jasper her best puppy pout._

_Jasper sighed and gave in._

"_His role is," Jasper whispered so quietly that even I had a hard time hearing him, "the hottest vampire she ever met, and the one person she trusts the most."_

* * *

[BPOV]

Chapter 15:

"Emmett! Jasper!" I yelled up the stairs. "Let's go! Charlie is waiting in the car!"

"We're coming!" Jasper yelled back.

"Don't come then. Just go screw yourself!" I screamed and whipped around.

I stomped out the house and slammed the house door shut so loud, the entire house shook. Then I walked over to my precious car, a black Volvo. It wasn't the only car I owned though. I had many others. And it wasn't my favorite either. All of my other cars were in Volterra. The Volturi let me store the cars in their garage.

I opened the door, sat down, and slammed the door shut. I was pissed and I wasn't going to spare my car. Charlie chuckled from the passenger seat.

"You ought to calm your temper Bells," he laughed.

"Hello!" I said, waving my hands in front of me. "The driver here!"

Charlie jut laughed some more and shook his head. I rolled my eyes.

The back doors opened and in came a very pissed off Jasper (well that makes two of us) and a really happy Emmett.

"Hey Squirt!" Emmett chuckled and ruffled my hair. I tried to bite him but he snatched away his hand in time. Oh well. There's always next time.

"Play time is later Bella. We have to go," Charlie reminded me.

"This ain't playing," I grumbled as I started down the road.

When turned at the corner I sped up. When I passed the next green light I went over the speed limit.

"Bella," Charlie groaned.

I started at him innocently.

"Look at the road!" he yelled and I swerved around a poor old lady crossing the street.

My brothers and I roared with laughter. The fun was just beginning.

"Jesus Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm a police officer remember?"

"What? You gonna put your soon to be married daughter in jail?" I smirked.

Charlie just shook his head.

"The poor Cullens! They're going to have their hands full with you," Charlie moaned.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled. "Don't forget us too! We'll fill up their hands too.

Everyone in the car laughed as I pulled onto the Cullens drive. I stopped the car with a screech. It would've taken a normal driver triple the time it took me to get from my house to the Cullens. But I'm not a normal driver so it only took me about 5 minutes.

We got out of the car and I swore under my breath when I saw Alice standing on the porch with her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as we walked towards her.

"Hey pixie!" I said and ruffled her hair as I walked into the house, not asked for permission or waiting to be invited.

"Hey pixie!" Emmett said and ruffled her hair too as he followed me in.

"Hey pixie!" Jasper said and ruffled her hair as well as he followed Emmett in.

Alice growled at us but I ignored her. I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. I stretched my legs out in front of me and sighed in relaxation. My brothers followed suit except they didn't stretch their legs out in front of them.

"Bella," Charlie warned me as he walked into the living room, "Manners."

I rolled my eyes and Edward walked in at the exact moment. His lips twitched in amusement when he saw my pose.

"Sup' Eddie!" I said when he sat down beside me.

"Sup' Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed too.

"Call me Eddie once more and I'll bite your head off," Edward growled at Emmett.

"Hey! Why does Bella get to call you Eddie and we don't" Alice complained as her entire family came into the living room.

"Because," Edward replied.

"Wife's permission," I stuck my tongue out at Alice.

"You're not married yet," Alice pointed out.

I shrugged.

"Hiya Carlisle. Hiya Esme," I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Two can play that game," I yelled and rolled my eyes dramatically.

Alice giggled, Rosalie huffed, Emmett and Jasper chuckled, Carlisle smiled, Esme smiled even wider, Charlie shook his head, and Edward smirked.

"Wooh!" I screamed. "Team NinjaMonkey: 1 and Team PinkPoodle. Oh yeah! We own!"

Everyone just stared.

"What?"

"Wait a minute!" Emmett yelled. "I don't get it. Who's team ninjamonkey?"

"Edward and me," I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh. The rest of you are team pinkpoodle."

"Why are we team pinkpodle?" Alice moaned.

"I want to be team ninjamonkey!' Emmett whined.

"That's not fair!" Jasper yelled.

"Pink is so not my colour!" Rosalie complained.

"Kids!" Esme yelled calmly. KIDS!"

We all shut up.

"Now is not the time to argue."

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and the rest.

"I'm so sorry," Charlie apologized. "Bella had too much sugar this morning."

"Yeah! She drank coke! For breakfast!" Emmett whined. "I had to eat cereal!"

"Nothing can beat the awesomeness of coke," I whispered calmly and shook my head peacefully.

There was silence.

"Alright everyone! Let's head to Volterra," Carlisle announced. "It's time to go!"

Oh yeah! Ninja monkeys rule!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap…_

"_Should we be worried?" Alice asked Charlie._

_I laughed._

"_Come on! Italy is waiting," I yelled._

_Jasper didn't say anything. He just walked over to the back door of the car and sat._

"_Come pixie! I saved you a seat on the Swan express," Jasper called to Alice who grinned and ran over._

_Carlisle sighed._

"_It's going to be a long day," he said softly._

"_You don't know the half of it," I told him as he walked towards Edward's silver Volvo._

"_Italy here we come!" Emmett and I yelled._

"_How about airport first? Then we'll think about Italy," Jasper grumbled from the back._

"_Chill Jazz," I grinned._

Chapter 16

[BPOV]

"What are you listening to?" Edward's soft voice broke through my IPOD's loud music.

"Can't you hear it?" I asked in confusion. "With your vampire hearing?"

We were all sitting in the waiting area in the airport, waiting for the people to announce boarding. Carlisle and Charlie were discussing Carlisle's hospital duties from the next to Rosalie who was looking through a fashion magazine. Across from her was Esme and Jasper who were talking about an interior design convention. I was sitting next to Jasper listening to music with Edward on my left people-watching. Across from us were Emmett and Alice and they were discussing different things to do in Volterra.

Edward nodded.

"Yes but I thought it would be politer to ask. It'll help make small talk," he explained and smiled lightly.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I suppose you're right," I agreed thoughtfully. "So to small talk. I'm listening to Clair de Lune."

"Debussy?"

"You know it?" I asked, surprised.

Edward nodded.

"It's one of my favourites. I'm surprised you know it," he commented curiously.

"When I was a kid I heard a woman playing it on piano at a contest on TV. Ever since then I wanted to learn how to play it. I never got the chance though," I added.

"I could teach you," Edward offered happily.

"Really?"

I looked up at him face to see if he was lying. Of course then I remembered he was a vampire and he could mask emotions quite easily.

Edward nodded.

"I have a piano at home or if we get time at Volterra then I'll teach you. Don't worry," he assured me.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. "Edward I don't know if you realize this but your noble deed will make one of my most important dreams come true!"

Edward grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Noble deed huh?" he chuckled.

I nodded solemnly.

Then we both cracked up laughing.

"Bella do you want to get something to eat or drink before we board the plane?" Jasper asked when I finally stopped laughing.

I nodded.

"I think I'll just get a cappuccino," I said thoughtfully. "You?"

"Same," Jasper said.

"I want a cappuccino with donuts," Emmett called from next to Alice who giggled.

"What are you? A police cop?" I laughed. Then I added," No offence dad."

Everyone laughed.

"No offence taken Bells," Charlie chuckled. "Could you get me a coffee?"

"Sure thing dad," I grinned.

"Bella and I will go get the food," Edward offered.

"That's a great idea!" Alice exclaimed. "Edward can read your minds to know what you guys want and he can order with Bella!"

Edward grimaced when Alice mentioned his mind reading but nodded. I'd have to ask him about that.

I got up and followed Edward to the coffee shop lineup. It was long.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"Yeah Bella?" Edward looked down at me curiously. I swear I shivered when he said my name.

"You don't like your mind reading ability?" I asked.

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't hate it. It's just that it gets too much sometimes. Everyone screaming in their head and out loud is very painful. Plus my vampire hearing makes it even worse," Edward explained. "Also, I hate invading everyone's privacy."

I nodded and thought about what he said.

"That makes sense," I said slowly and then smiled up at him. "You are one selfless vampire Edward Cullen."

Edward chuckled.

"You really think so?" he teased but his eyes were serious.

"I know so," I said confidently.

We both laughed.

"Edward can I ask you a personal question?" I said suddenly.

Edward nodded slowly.

"Why do you hate yourself?" I whispered.

Shock crossed his face and it was as minute before he spoke.

"I don't hate myself," he said quickly.

"Don't lie. I can feel the self-loathing coming off you," I interrupted his excuse.

Edward groaned and tugged at his hair.

"Stop," I commanded. "Don't take out your anger out on your sexy hair."

The last sentence came out before I could stop it. I covered my mouth with my hand. Oops.

Edward let go of his hair and looked down at me with disbelief. Then he smirked a very sexy smirk.

"Shit," I mumbled and looked away.

"Sexy hair huh?" Edward teased

"Shut up. It slipped out," I said defensively and rolled my eyes. "Don't let it get to your head."

"Sure thing Bella. I won't let the fact that you think my hair is sexy get to my head," Edward sang.

I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed.

Then Edward started to hum. It took me a while to realize he was humming something that sounded suspiciously like "Too Sexy".

"Edward," I whined, stretching his name. "Quit it!"

I elbowed his side and swore when a sharp pain shot up my elbow.

"Ow! Ouchie! Ow! Ow!," I sang and hopped up and down on the spot. "You're so hard Edward."

Edward grinned.

"So hard huh?" Edward smirked.

I realized what I just said and groaned when I realized what it meant.

"Fuck my mouth," I mumbled bitterly.

Edward just chuckled and I realized it would be a long trip. Honestly…fuck my stupid mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

I realized what I just said and groaned when I realized what it meant.

"Fuck my mouth," I mumbled bitterly.

Edward just chuckled and I realized it would be a long trip. Honestly…fuck my stupid mouth.

_Chapter 17:_

[BPOV]

I started out the window as the plane took off. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I turned and smiled at Edward.

"Nothing," I replied then laughed. "I honestly don't know why I sighed."

Edward smiled.

I was actually very thankful for the seating arrangements. Carlisle thought it would be great if we got to know our fiancés and I have to admit, a plane ride is the perfect opportunity. Now here I was sitting at the window seat with Edward next to me. Next to Edward was an empty seat because for some reason the person who sat there hadn't caught their flight. Behind us were Emmett, Rosalie, and an old man who had fallen asleep the moment he sat down. Next to Edward and me, in the middle three seats were Alice, Jasper, and a little kid. Behind them were the adults. Not bad seating arrangements if I must say so myself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked angrily.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually mad about the fact that you don't know what I'm thinking?"

Edward nodded.

"Not really mad. Just annoyed because the one person whose mind I actually want to read is blocked," Edward said with frustration lining his voice. "I'd give up being able to read everyone else's mind just to hear yours."

I laughed at that and then widened my eyes when I realized Edward wasn't joking.

"Really?"

Edward nodded again.

"Really."

I shook my head and looked around the plane. Alice and Jasper were playing a card game with the little kid and by the looks of it, Alice was winning and Jasper was losing, badly. The adults were talking seriously about something and I couldn't see any of my other family and soon-to-be family members. I looked back at Edward and bit my lip.

"Why?" I whispered. "I'm not even remotely interesting."

Edward raised an eyebrow and stared at me with disbelief.

"You really think that?" he asked.

"Of course. It's me. I would know," I said softly.

Edward shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. When he caught me staring he smiled a small smile.

"What? Am I allowed to at least run my fingers through me hair?" he teased.

"Duh Edward. You're not raping it so it's okay. Now if you were," I trailed off and shook my head. "Let's not go there."

Edward chuckled.

"Stop avoiding my question," I told him.

"Which one?"

"Oh wonderful! The vampire with photographic memory forgot the question I asked him. Just wonderful. What next? A sudden desire to eat human food?" I ranted.

Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Trust me, I would never ever want to eat human food," Edward promised. "It tastes nasty. Like mud."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah and blood tastes great right?"

Edward grinned and nodded.

I shivered.

Then we both bursted into laughter. I giggled and then I remembered.

"The question," I reminded him.

Edward nodded.

"Bella you are very interesting. I don't know how you can ever think you're not but you are. The most interesting person I've ever met. I want to know everything about you. What you're about to say and then don't. What your likes and dislikes are? Your life. Your thoughts. Especially your thoughts," Edward explained.

I just stared at him like he was a fish. Then I shook my head and chuckled.

"You're crazy. You find the lamest chick ever and you think she's the most interesting thing out there," I mumbled and shook my head again.

"Au contraire my lady," Edward said softly and took my hand in his. I gasped when he kissed started to kiss each and every knuckle and finger, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

I closed my eyes as each and every kiss of his set my body on fire again and again. I love it. I love the way his lips touching my skin make me feel. I love the way they make me shiver and burn at the same time. And he was only kissing my hand. Now imagine how his lips would feel on mine. Oh lord, this man is going to make me go insane.

"Can I offer you a drink sir?" A very high-pitched voice broke through my very amazing thoughts and I snapped my eyes open to see the flight attendant beaming at Edward.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"No thank you but," Edward turned to me and asked," Bella, sweetheart, would you like something?"

"I'll have a coke, honey," I said sweetly. Ha! I love the expression on her face. That's right bitch. He's mine.

"One coke please," Edward said.

The attendant nodded and then-I will kill her- gave Edward a very big, flirty smile.

Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything sir? Anything at all," the flight attendant said and she had the nerve to say it in his ear.

"No thank you Mrs.?" Edward faltered and I smirked as I watched the smile fall off her face. Fuck! It just came back.

"Ms. Ms. Clime," The attendant said and then whispered. "But you can call me Janine."

I glared at her.

"Baby can you ask the nice attendant what's taking so long?" I whispered loudly in Edward's ear and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Here's your coke," The attendant growled and shoved the cup of coke at me. I grinned widely as Edward took it for me and set it on the pull-down table.

"That will be all Mrs. Clime," Edward said briskly, emphasizing the _Mrs_.

"Ms," she mumbled but moved on to he next guy.

I giggled as she left but didn't remove my head from Edward's shoulder. It felt nice.

"Edward honey can't you ever go somewhere without getting any admirers?" I teased him.

"Well sounds like my baby is jealous," Edward teased back.

"Am not," I added, "sweetie pie."

"Sure cupcake. Sure," Edward said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

We both laughed at our little, weird conversation.

"What are you guys laughing about? And what's with the nicknames?" A loud voice boomed and we turned to see Emmett resting his chin on the back of Edward's seat.

That just made Edward and me laugh some more.

"Bella is just jealous that I have so many admirers," Edward said.

"I am not," I said loudly.

Ms. Clime glared at me from down the aisle.

"Awww Bella is jealous," Emmett sang.

I gave him the evil eye.

Rosalie propped her chin up on my chair and I swear my self-esteem dropped a couple of notches when I saw her face up close. Not a single flaw. So perfect. So perfect that you can't even call it fucking perfect

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just that the flight attendant tried to pick up Edward," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

Rosalie giggled at my choice of words.

"Typical," she mumbled loudly and we all laughed, Edward even smiled.

"So what were you guys doing?" I asked once we had all calmed down.

"Emmett was telling me some funny stories," Rosalie told us. "If I wasn't a vampire I would have retched."

I giggled.

"I think I know which stories you're talking about," I said.

Edward groaned and I looked at him questioningly.

"Emmett's thoughts," he explained. "Disgusting."

"That's nothing. Wait till you hear the one about the guy and the Viagra," Emmett boomed.

"Emmett," I moaned. "No one wants to hear that joke."

Emmett pouted and I shook my head at him. Damn I was doing a lot of head shaking today.

The rest of the flight was pretty eventful. Emmett drew a moustache and goatee on the sleeping man with permanent marker. Still, the old man slept on. Emmett got the flight attendant's phone number, much to Rosalie's disapproval I saw. Jasper came over to visit us later and told us how the kid he was sitting with was evil.

"What did he do? He looks so innocent," I asked, confused.

Jasper shook his head.

"No way Bella. Looks can be deceiving. When Alice was talking to Esme he told me to stay away from her because he thought I wasn't good enough for her. Then he said she even gave him his number and they were moving on pretty fast. Oh did I mention he wants to marry Alice. He says he doesn't care what the society thinks," Jasper explained.

We all laughed ourselves silly at this.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," I teased.

"I'm not jealous. Just a little freaked out by the kid. I swear our generation was never like this," Jasper huffed.

I giggled.

We just talked about random stuff and very soon Jasper went back to Alice and the "evil" kid. Eventually the plane started to land and then we had to run to catch another flight. In the next flight, the seating arrangements were slightly different. This time I sat between Edward and Emmett. In front of us sat Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Behind us sat Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle.

I sighed again as the flight started to take off.

I couldn't wait to get to Volterra.

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry about not updating for a while. I'm running a little short on ideas so if you have any please do tell in a review or message me._

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_And Review some more._

_Love,_

_Lovenyx125_


End file.
